


Night come to us

by Seokmin1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Brutal Murder, Death, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Murder, Other, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Park Chanyeol Smut, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Serial Killers, Shibari, Suspense, Top Park Chanyeol, Triggers, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmin1288/pseuds/Seokmin1288
Summary: Ser fotógrafo era uma das paixões de Do Kyungsoo, um belo rapaz que adorava capturar e registrar cada momento com a câmera que sempre estava pendurada em seu pescoço.Todavia, enquanto buscava pela internet algum modelo ou pessoa que estivesse disposto a participar da próxima sessão de fotos da revista em que trabalhava, acaba dando de cara com um anúncio, um tanto quanto peculiar, onde mostrava um belo homem alto e misterioso. O que Kyungsoo não esperava que o rapaz do anúncio, Park Chanyeol, na verdade era um assassino de aluguel.Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Night come to us

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #81
> 
> A estória a seguir contém gatilhos de morte, violência, BDSM e menção a abuso infantil. Portanto leiam com isso em mente por favor.  
> Segundo, no começo da parte em que o conteúdo é um pouco mais sensível eu coloquei um * para você saber que a partir dali o contexto pode te trazer desconforto, se achar necessário pode pular para o próximo. Talvez nem seja muito, mas achei melhor avisar para uma melhor leitura! 
> 
> Deixo meu amor e agradecimento pela minha beta <3  
> e também meu agradecimento pela pessoa que desenvolveu este plot, muito obrigada por ter me dado a oportunidade de fazer algo diferente, espero de coração que você ache interessante, muito obrigada :)  
> Boa leitura! Espero que gostem.

**Capítulo único — Night come to us**

**Coreia do sul,** **Seongdong** **, Seul, 2019**

Era estranho como o cheiro do sangue escorrendo pelo piso rígido e grosso preenchia o ar. Um cheiro único e fácil de se misturar com as partículas pequenas do vento. Entretanto, não era apenas o odor daquilo que o fazia se sentir vivo, mas sim a mistura do suor e lágrimas que saiam lentamente dos olhos do homem sem vida, jogado ao chão. O jovem sorria sozinho, suas pupilas dilatadas e o batimento do coração rápido dava lugar para a epinefrina correr pela sua corrente sanguínea, trazendo consigo um sentimento enorme de excitação. Como era saboroso poder arrancar o último suspiro de alguém, principalmente se disso viesse milhares de dólares. 

Park Chanyeol não dava a mínima qual fosse o serviço que seu pequeno negócio trazia. O importante era ter as notas entrando em sua conta bancária, que se tornava cada vez mais recheada, e se com isso pudesse olhar o desespero dentro dos olhos nos últimos momentos da vida alguém, melhor ainda. 

O homem alto e esguio deu uma última olhada no corpo enrijecido, já embebedado pelo próprio sangue, e deu um sorriso de lado. Se virou para os dois outros homens engravatados e velhos, ajoelhados perto de si, ambos tremendo, pedindo por misericórdia — essa que nunca viria da parte do maior. Park deu uma risada grotesca, passou a língua pelos dentes brancos como porcelana e com sua voz grave perguntou:

— Certo! Quem quer ser o próximo?

Aquela pergunta vinda com uma gota de sarcasmo fez os homens ali, ajoelhados no chão, tremerem. Suas vozes desesperadas, misturadas com o choro rouco da garganta, fazia o maior se deliciar ainda mais com aquele trabalho. Era em vão pedir por misericórdia, ainda mais para alguém como Park Chanyeol. O homem encarou os dois velhos, como se fossem dois pedaços de merda. Sem nem ao menos sentir algo pelos pedidos de socorro, duas balas foram disparadas em direção as cabeças dos corpos.

O quarto abafado e quente do hotel transmitia um silêncio atormentador. As paredes amareladas e mofadas do lugar agora se encontravam pintadas com um vermelho puro e grosso que escorria pelos vãos. O chão de cimento velho era áspero e se mantinha aquecido com os corpos recém executados. A luminária redonda fraca e suja piscava repetidamente, deixando mesmo que fosse por um momento, todo o local na escuridão. Park respirou fundo, trazendo consigo todos os odores que preenchiam o quarto, trazendo em seu sub-consciente um prazer intangível. Passou a mão em seu cabelo preto molhado de suor, sua boca avermelhada e macia se contorcia com um sorriso. A pistola colt M1911 preta, ardente e pesada se encaixava perfeitamente por entre os dedos finos e longos do outro que rapidamente removia o silenciador preto dela, enquanto estalava o pescoço com movimentos precisos. 

— Terminou por aqui Park Chanyeol? — Uma voz autoritária ecoou pelo quarto, tirando o maior de seu estado de êxtase. 

— Senhora Eom Sok Boom, eu já pedi repetidas vezes para que você não entre aqui dessa forma, não? — respondeu calmo, enquanto guardava a pistola em sua bolsa. 

— Vejo que você se divertiu um pouco antes de finalizar. O que esses fizeram dessa vez para merecer isso? 

Chanyeol levantou os olhos castanhos e observou a mulher de meia-idade, esta parada, encarando o homem. Seu rosto arredondado e castigado pelo tempo, deixava claro quem ali dentro daquela sala tinha mais experiência na vida. Sua boca fina pintada com alguma marca de batom vermelho, dava lugar para um sorriso grande e desconfortável, que se juntava com seus olhos pretos e redondos o qual sempre transmitia um sentimento de querer devorar o jovem. Sua altura comparada com o de seu chefe era absurdamente grande, não chegando nem nos ombros do jovem alto.

— Eu não pago a senhora para me fazer perguntas — afirmou com uma expressão de desaprovação, colocando a gravata preta no devido lugar. — Ou por acaso você quer encerrar o nosso contrato? Pensei que precisasse pagar por suas dívidas. 

O sorriso largo de antes agora desaparecia pouco a pouco no rosto da mulher. 

— Certo — disse com uma expressão séria, enquanto enrolava o cabelo encaracolado com o dedo. —, irei cuidar disso imediatamente.

Park deu de costas e se encaminhou para a porta apodrecida do lugar. Quando parou no corredor vazio e imundo, lançou mais um olhar para a outra e a advertiu:

— Se a senhora fizer isso mais uma vez, pode esquecer do nosso acordo. — Park deu um sorriso largo e finalizou ajustando a luva de couro: — E você sabe o que eu faço com as pessoas que eu não preciso mais, não é Eom Sok Boom?

Em todos os seus anos de vida, Boom conhecera todo tipo de gente, todo tipo de escória e de maldade, foi assim que parou naquele serviço, mas ninguém se comparava a ele, ela tinha certeza. Em seu íntimo, de forma angustiada e aflita, a mulher de meia-idade sabia o que acontecia e se alarmou diante daquilo.

Chanyeol as exterminava. 

(...)

Ainda naquele dia — este já indo embora, enquanto a lua permanecia no céu azul-escuro —, o barulho do sapato preto de couro lustrado repercutiu por toda a longa escadaria. Os degraus grossos e velhos feito de pedra, tentava se manter firme para não desabar. Park arrumava a gravata preta, enquanto murmurava alguma música. A rua vazia dava lugar para um silêncio perturbador, nem o próprio vento se atrevia a passar por ali, apenas a respiração controlada do maior podia ser escutada como se o próprio tempo tivesse parado para ele passar.

Suas pernas compridas demais se movimentavam delicadamente, sem muita pressa, aceitando o toque macio da lã do terno azul-escuro em sua pele branca. A pasta em couro saffiano da prada, combinava com a roupa costurada sob-medida, que balançava de acordo com os passos dele.

Já na beirada do último degrau, sentiu um cheiro familiar preenchendo o ar, vindo da esquina mal-iluminada e silenciosa do seu lado direito. O homem respirou fundo e terminou de descer a escada pisando em um líquido viscoso de um vermelho vivo, sujando seu sapato. 

— Há um lugar especial no inferno reservado aqueles que sujam um bom Oxyford — comentou emburrado, enquanto se encaminhava para o beco escuro. 

O beco era estreito e difícil de passar, as paredes de pedra acinzentada sujas e limbosas, transmitia um sentimento quase claustrofóbico. O ar que já era difícil de respirar, começou a se tornar denso e pesado, enquanto o barulho de algo gotejando se amplificou. Park andava rápido em busca da pessoa responsável por tamanha infâmia, quando uma risadinha aguda demais preencheu seus ouvidos fazendo o parar por um momento. O mais alto olhou adiante, à medida que a mesma risada se tornava cada vez mais alta ao ponto de ecoar pelo lugar. Chanyeol deu um sorriso de lado e arrumou o fio de cabelo preto atrás da orelha, ao passo que continuava indo em direção ao barulho. 

Seu sapato batendo no concreto do chão se misturava com o ruído do vento batendo nas janelas das casas pequenas e antigas da vizinhança esquecida e abandonada, seu corpo alto se movia discretamente, quando sua vista alcançou um vulto agachado em meio a escuridão, seus braços esguios faziam um movimento repetido de subir e descer, enquanto soltava uma risadinha baixa. 

Park chegando cada vez mais perto, passou a língua pelos dentes perfeitos e tirou uma adaga escondida dentro de seu sobretudo preto e aveludado, sua mão apertava a faca, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do ser ali parado. Um pouco mais perto se preparou para puxá-lo para si e lhe cortar a garganta, mas antes de perceber, a risada havia parado e o vulto se virado para si, o encarava com os olhos esbugalhados e trêmulos. Sua cabeça mais avantajada e arredondada se mexia de acordo com a risada aguda que saia de sua boca larga, mostrando os dentes amarelados e tortos, que se espremiam entre si. 

O mais alto fez uma expressão de repulsa e guardou a adaga dourada.

— Byeon — proferiu o olhando com desdém. —, eu poderia ter arrancado sua cabeça fora. 

— Senhor Park, por favor não faça isso. — Expressou cobrindo a boca, enquanto o riso saia. — Mamãe ficaria triste. 

— Claro, apesar de achar que se eu fizesse isso estaria fazendo um favor a ela. 

O menor deu outra gargalhada e abaixou a cabeça se encolhendo a tamanha presença do homem à sua frente, enquanto batia a mão uma na outra. Byeon Deuk Boom era o filho único de Eom Sok Boom, gerado de uma gravidez turbulenta regada a álcool e cigarro. O homem já com seus 33 anos tinha um corpo magro e baixo, vestia uma blusa listrada branca um pouco maior que seu tamanho e um shorts bege que estava amassado e sujo, seus olhos eram redondos como o da mãe e sua boca era larga e grande, no qual você conseguiria ver facilmente os dentes tortos. O cabelo raspado estilo militar dava vez para o formato estranho que o topo da cabeça fazia, como se ela não se encaixasse no resto do corpo.

— Você não acha que está na hora de voltar para a casa? — perguntou Park, virando de costas e começando a fazer o caminho de volta 

— Sim — respondeu baixo. — Irei imediatamente. 

— Provavelmente você terá trabalho quando chegar na pensão. 

Chanyeol parou por um momento e se virou para o outro, que, parado no mesmo lugar, batia a mão na cabeça. 

— E outra coisa, na próxima vez limpe a sujeira que você fez. 

Byeon balançou a cabeça concordando com o outro e riu. 

O caminho de volta para a escadaria foi mais rápido do que imaginava e em segundos o outro já estava parado em frente a grande descida para a cidade. Park respirou fundo e ajeitou o paletó, quando murmurou para si:

— Onde eu achei essas pessoas. 

(...) 

**Coreia do sul, Itaewon, Seul, 2019**

O vento gelado de começo de inverno soprava forte, arrancando um murmúrio do menor. 

— Acho que irá nevar bastante esse ano — confirmou para si, enquanto tentava se aquecer. 

— Kyunggie! Me perdoe pela demora! — exclamou uma voz fina, vindo do outro lado da rua. 

— Tudo bem, Baek eu acabei de chegar. Você ficou preso de novo no estúdio de fotografia? 

— Sim! Aqueles fotógrafos não perdoam. 

Do deu uma risada calorosa e um tapinha nas costas do amigo. 

— Não se preocupe, vamos conseguir encontrar alguém para tirar as fotos da promoção deste mês para a revista.

Byun olhou melhor para o amigo que tinha um cabelo curto castanho, olhos redondos de jabuticabas e um sorriso doce e gentil. Do era um ótimo profissional e mesmo que estivesse trabalhando a pouco menos de três anos na agência ele faria de tudo pelo bem da empresa e seus colegas de trabalho. 

— Certo! — exclamou Baekhyun. — Vamos comer alguma coisa. 

— Mas temos coisas para fazer ainda Baek. 

— Não tem problema, podemos fazer isso enquanto comemos. 

As ruas de Itaewon estavam cheias, como estaria normalmente em uma sexta-feira à noite. Algumas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro dando gargalhadas e se espremendo em algum clube noturno, perdido em meio às pequenas construções que se erguiam por entre o chão de tijolos de um cinza monótono. A iluminação do lugar se dava pela luzes fortes e extravagantes das placas quadradas dos inúmeros estabelecimentos que iam até onde a vista podia alcançar. Jovens estrangeiros riam alto, enquanto falavam em sua língua nativa. Os dois andavam sem rumo pelo caminho agitado que se tornava quente por conta da quantidade de pessoas em um lugar tão estreito, quando Baekhyun parou e apontou para um lugar com uma placa preta retangular, colocada ali a pouco tempo, de um tigre rugindo. No qual sinalizava o novo pub recém inaugurado e frequentado pelos jovens que procuravam o lugar recomendado por um ator famoso na internet, e com os dois fotógrafos não era diferente. 

Byun puxou o braço do menor guiando o amigo pelo lugar, as paredes de madeira com uma cor de um verde extravagante exibiam quadros com algumas bandeiras de time de beisebol, quadros com notas colecionáveis, fotos da cidade e coleções de selos, o chão era preto e brilhante como se tivesse sido lustrado há pouco tempo. As mesas quadradas de madeira de demolição acomodavam os clientes animados e falantes, mais ao fundo do lugar um enorme sofá de couro marrom transmitiam um ar de aconchego em meio a tanta loucura do bairro. 

Do olhava curioso pelo lugar ainda novo e reluzente, andaram um pouco por entre as mesas e se acomodaram no canto do pub no qual ainda estava silencioso. 

— Eu fiquei sabendo que aqui tem uma das melhores cervejas de Itaewon — comentou Baekhyun, sorrindo. — Quem sabe até não encontramos alguém para nossa revista. 

— Você me trouxe aqui apenas para isso? — questionou Kyungsoo, arqueando a sobrancelha. 

O outro fez um bico e respondeu com uma voz fofa:

— Na verdade, eu apenas não queria vir sozinho. 

Do deu uma risadinha e respirou fundo pegando o cardápio vermelho de plástico disposto em cima da mesa, passou os olhos procurando algo para comer quando foi barrado pelo amigo que já de pé, afirmou: 

— Pode deixar que eu vou te trazer a melhor cerveja, pode confiar em mim. 

— Certo — concordou Do respirando fundo. —, você pode me emprestar seu laptop enquanto isso? 

— Para quê? 

— Preciso achar alguma pessoa decente para a revista — disse Kyungsoo levantando o olhar para o outro que vestia um casaco grosso de lã bege, uma calças jeans e uma touca preta. — Não se preocupe, não tenho nenhum interesse em ver seus nudes. 

O mais velho fez um bico e pegou a mochila cinza que antes estava jogada no chão a entregando para o outro que agradeceu com um sorriso, saindo logo depois.

O laptop preto de alguma marca famosa, empoeirado por conta do uso ligou rapidamente abrindo inúmeras guias, mais do que uma pessoa poderia abrir ao mesmo tempo. Do Kyungsoo deu um suspiro e fechou tudo rapidamente sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. Passou os olhos pelas configurações e abriu uma nova guia, seus dedos ágeis buscavam rapidamente por profissionais em qualquer área que existisse e que estivessem disponíveis para uma sessão de fotos. 

Nos últimos dias a revista em que a dupla de amigos trabalhava começou a planejar a matéria do mês, com um título chamativo e apelativo apresentava homens entre 30 a 40 anos visualmente bonitos e profissionalmente feitos para sua clientela, de maior parte pessoas interessadas em ver pessoas naturalmente esbeltas, entretanto a equipe responsável pelas fotos não encontraram a fonte de ouro: um homem alto o suficiente para ganhar um espaço na capa. O menor estava perdido em seus pensamentos agitados quando foram interrompidos com a voz fina de Baekhyun atrás de si. 

— Desculpe pela demora — comentou colocando a cerveja ao lado do computador antes de se sentar. — Você teve sorte? 

Do negou com a cabeça e tomou um gole da bebida avermelhada e gelada, o sabor acentuado de malte rasgou-lhe a garganta o fazendo soltar um suspiro alto, seu paladar ainda sentia o gosto marcante de caramelo que a bebida trazia no final, realmente Byun havia acertado na escolha e ele agradecia por isso. 

— Então? — perguntou Baekhyun com uma expressão séria, o tirando daquele momento de prazer.

— Não sei. — Kyungsoo fez uma pausa encarando o bico do amigo, quando finalizando respondeu dando risada: — Você acertou na escolha, essa cerveja vai cair muito bem com o churrasco que pedimos. 

O outro deu um sorriso largo e fez uma dancinha de vitória, enquanto bebia sua cerveja feliz. Os ombros pequenos de Kyungsoo balançavam de acordo com sua risada alta por conta da atitude do amigo. 

(...) 

O pub que já estava em seu horário de pico acomodava carinhosamente os inúmeros clientes que buscavam por uma cevada, as conversas altas e escandalosas ecoavam por todo o local que se enchia cada vez mais, a dupla já finalizando seu quinto copo, debatiam sobre algum filme visto recentemente por Baekhyun, que insistia em explicar o termo médico de alguma doença que Do não se importava em saber. 

— Eu te disse né — comentou virando o resto do malte de uma só vez. — Meu irmão é médico e ele me disse que realmente existe uma doença assim. Como chama mesmo?

— Certo — afirmou Kyung, ainda mexendo no computador do outro. 

— Estou falando sério, era algo como epilepsia gelástica. É algo raro, mas que realmente atinge algumas pessoas. Por conta disso o riso dele é incontrolável e…

Contudo, o outro não estava mais em sintonia com o amigo que continuou conversando sozinho. Sua atenção agora estava focada em uma página com uma enorme foto quadrada, bem produzida e retocada. Em seu centro um homem de cabelo preto todo penteado para trás, vestido com um terno preto de veludo da prada, dono de uma boca avermelhada e olhos castanhos segurava uma arma luxuosa e branca em uma pose quase hollywoodiana, com o codinome _‘’L- 1485’’_ escrito em letras garrafais no canto da imagem clamava pela atenção do fotógrafo que já imaginava milhões de pose que o policial poderia fazer. Seu coração batia rápido, ele estava animado demais para conseguir fechar contrato com quem quer que fosse aquele homem alto o suficiente para conseguir ficar na capa da revista, e sem pensar muito já estava mandando mensagem naquele site estranho e duvidoso. 

(...) 

**Coreia do sul, Daechi-dong, Seul, 2019**

A janela grandiosa e alta pegava todas as paredes da sala do apartamento, suas bordas pretas como carvão se contrastava com a parede cor gelo que se tornava ainda mais elegante com o lustre dourado e longo, que com pequenas pedras de cristais na ponta, iluminava maior parte do cômodo. Park se acomodava no sofá cinza, que era macio e aveludado, o toque agradável do tecido acariciava sua costa nua ainda molhada por conta do banho tomado a poucos minutos. 

Ele respirava fundo, enquanto balançava delicadamente a taça de vinho tinto cara e antiga, seus pensamentos se esvaziavam lentamente o fazendo se lembrar do momento em que o som do metal do projétil se chocou com osso frontal do crânio daquele homem de negócios, um barulho curto e específico, mas que arrancava um pequeno sorriso da boca do maior. 

Seu corpo alto se acomodava melhor no sofá quando um barulho de notificação ecoou por todo o cômodo o fazendo abrir um olho procurando pelo responsável, encostado no canto do lugar uma escrivaninha feita de madeira escura e metal amparava dois grandes computadores, seu gabinete aberto e montado pelo próprio dono brilhava no chão e a tela grande piscava clamando pela atenção do outro. 

Chanyeol levantou resmungando, enquanto caminhava em direção do aparelho, o mouse já gelado por conta da falta de uso recente brilhou com o toque macio do maior que colocando a taça ao lado mexia no objeto, a tela ligou rapidamente mostrando um pequeno quadrado vermelho de aviso: 

_‘’IP número 230 clicou em seu anúncio, checar a informação?’’_

Park fez um estalo com a boca e puxou a cadeira de couro para mais perto, se sentando. Demorou alguns minutos e inúmeros códigos para que o outro conseguisse entrar no sistema do computador interessado em seu anúncio, já que acessar sistemas da dark web e encontrá-lo não era um trabalho tão fácil assim, muito menos normal. Principalmente se esse cliente estivesse interessado em contratar um assassino de aluguel com experiência de anos como Chanyeol, se ele estava ali era porque queria algo do maior e isso poderia se tornar interessante. 

Passando os olhos por cima não se tinha muitas coisas interessantes apenas guias com pesquisas aleatórias, sua conta do banco cadastrada no computador não era alta e muito menos positiva, Park arqueou a sobrancelha e se espreguiçou.

— O que essa pessoa quer comigo? Não tem nem dinheiro para me pagar. — Park debochou. 

O maior olhou melhor para a tela e tomou mais um gole do vinho que desceu doce, estalou os dedos e começou uma busca mais minuciosa, passando desde as pastas de fotos, músicas, documentos até a lixeira que guardava alguns segredos engraçados. Seus dedos finos e ágeis digitava apressadamente, quando recebeu uma nova notificação:

‘’ _Código para câmera encontrado, realizar operação?’’_

Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho confirmando a sua entrada na webcam. Demorou alguns segundos para que uma imagem se formasse, mostrando um lugar agitado com inúmeras pessoas conversando alto e festejando. No centro havia um moço com os olhos redondos e brilhantes, a boca rosada, vestido com uma camiseta preta e um boné escondendo seu cabelo, parado olhando para a tela do computador como se ele soubesse que alguém estava o observando. Park se aproximou da escrivaninha e olhou melhor para homem.

— Ele parece ser saboroso — comentou, passando a língua pelos dentes. 

O maior se aproximava ainda mais da tela, quando uma voz fina ecoou do outro lado do computador, tirando os dois de seus pensamentos.

— Do Kyungsoo! — exclamou Byun. — Faz 10 minutos que eu estou falando sozinho que nem um idiota. Você está prestando atenção? 

Park se acomodou melhor na cadeira esperando a resposta do menor, quando o barulho de alguém levantando tomou conta do lugar, seguido do som de mais uma notificação: 

_‘’Você foi desconectado, tentar reestabelecer conexão?’’_

— Kyungsoo, hm? — murmurou, tomando o resto da bebida. 

(...) 

**Coreia do sul, Samseong Dong, Seul, 2019**

As avenidas de Samseong estavam agitadas o suficiente para que o som das buzinas e acelerar dos carros batessem nas paredes grossas de vidro dos prédios e repercutisse por todos os lugares. O sol em pico estava radiante e intenso, queimando a cabeça de Do Kyungsoo, que mordia os lábios constantemente, pensando em alguma coisa, ao mesmo tempo que, esperava pelo ônibus para seu estúdio de fotografia, no qual ficava meia hora dali. 

O pequeno se remexia tentando pensar em uma solução em achar o homem policial da outra noite. 

_‘’Tudo teria sido mais fácil se Baekhyun não tivesse me atrapalhado.’’_ Pensou, mas nada lhe passava na mente apenas o olhar forte do outro e sua tatuagem de flecha no braço. 

Do deu um suspiro alto, checou o horário no relógio esportivo de pulso e olhou para os lados tentando avistar algum ônibus se aproximando quando no horizonte por algum milagre ou apenas coincidência mesmo um corpo alto e reconhecível se misturava na multidão indo em direção a entrada do metrô. 

Não existia mais razão naquele momento apenas o batimento forte dentro do seu peito implorando que ele fosse atrás daquele homem misterioso e assim o fez, correu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e realmente dependia. As escadas íngremes e antigas da entrada faziam um barulho estranho ao ser pisada fazendo com que as pessoas parassem para observar o desespero do moço que descia correndo, o menor chegou rapidamente na plataforma lotada de pessoas, procurando por algum sinal do outro, demorou alguns minutos para que um tanto longe de si, encontrasse ele parado vestido com uma blusa de lã preta de gola alta e um terno preto impecável esperando atrás de um homem um pouco menor que si e mais velho. 

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e caminhou em sua direção que foi percebida rapidamente pelo o homem que lhe encarava com um olhar de desdém, em segundos Do se encontrava parado em sua frente e assustado com a forte presença que ele tinha. 

— Prazer, meu nome é Do Kyungsoo e eu sou fotógrafo. — Se apresentou com um sorriso. 

Chanyeol o mediu com o olhar e respondeu com o seu melhor tom sarcástico: 

— E eu perguntei? 

Do entortou o nariz com a atitude do outro e respirou bem fundo, tentando não se importar com o que ele dizia. 

— Trabalho para uma revista e — disse, ao mesmo tempo que seguia o outro para dentro do vagão. —, a matéria do mês é sobre profissões, você estaria interessado em fazer uma sessão? 

O vagão do metrô estava cheio como estaria no horário de almoço, Chanyeol revirou os olhos e ficou em silêncio apenas observando sua próxima vítima que sentado com a cabeça baixa se agarrava a mochila. O maior se concentrava para que não o perdesse de vista quando alguém começou a chamá-lo, o irritando: 

— Com licença senhor. Mas quando alguém fala com você, o mínimo que você espera é que a pessoa a responda. — Expressou fazendo um bico. 

— Lamento, mas não tenho interesse em saber o que você tem para dizer. 

— Se você me desse alguns minutos, eu poderia te explicar melhor, como é seu nome? 

— Olha aqui — proferiu, tentando se segurar, já que não poderia matar alguém em pleno metrô. —, quanto eu preciso te pagar para você não me encher? 

— Você está querendo me comprar? — perguntou Do, boquiaberto. 

— Se você olhar dessa forma. Todas as pessoas têm seu preço, apenas me diga o seu antes que eu mude de ideia e o faça pagar por ter me atrapalhado — assegurou Park, se aproximando do menor. 

O barulho alto do metrô parando liberou um gatilho em Chanyeol que rápido olhou na direção do banco onde um pouco antes o homem de terno estava sentado e que agora se encontrava vazio, deixando-o furioso. Ele fechou a cara e saiu correndo em direção da porta que apitava dando um aviso que fecharia em qualquer momento, em poucos segundos ele se encontrou em meio a multidão da plataforma de alguma parada, mas não importava para qual lado ele procurava sua vítima que havia perseguido por semanas, ele tinha fugido de suas garras e isso era a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer no momento, pelo menos era o que ele achava. 

(...) 

Dias tinham se passado desde o incidente do metrô, e devido a uma pessoa um tanto irritante, Park Chanyeol agora se encontrava no mesmo lugar, se escondendo da chuva esperando que o ser humano de meio metro o deixasse em paz. As gotas caiam freneticamente do céu nublado e cheio de nuvens carregadas e pesadas, os pneus dos carros passavam pelas poças do chão jogando a água na rua lavando toda sujeira que existia ali, algumas pessoas se acomodavam embaixo do enorme prédio mais famoso do bairro que demonstrava sua extravagância com um enorme outdoor passando alguma música recente de algum grupo jovem e sorridente tirando um suspiro de Chanyeol. 

— Você não tem um emprego? Ou algo melhor para fazer? — perguntou o maior, arrumando a gravata lisa e preta. 

— Sim, eu tenho um emprego e estou tentando manter ele. Se você me dissesse o seu nome e aceitasse minha oferta seria mais fácil — comentou Do, se encolhendo por conta do vento forte. 

Park fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se focar no seu objetivo principal, cujo nome ecoava em sua cabeça Kim Min Sang: um homem baixo de meia-idade que teve a coragem ou burrice suficiente de revelar que contaria todo o esquema para a polícia sobre o crime de colarinho branco feito pelo seu superior, um juiz famoso dentro do sistema judiciário, o qual aceitava milhões de won em propina todos os anos, e o maior estava ali para garantir que Kim morresse lentamente, sofrendo por cada palavra dita ao chefe. Ele passava o plano na cabeça quando um barulho alto de bola de chiclete estourando entrou pelo seu tímpano o irritando. 

— Como você me achou aqui? — questionou com um tom rude. 

— Intuição — respondeu Kyungsoo dando uma risadinha. — Agora que eu te achei, não vou mais te perder de vista L-1485.

— Eu já não te disse que não tenho interesse em sua oferta? 

— O que custa você me dar uma chance? 

— Não sei porquê perco meu tempo gastando saliva com você — declarou Chanyeol, ajustando a luva de couro preta nos longos dedos.

Do fez um bico e entrou na frente do maior cruzando os braços. 

— Eu faço o que você quiser apenas para me escutar, o que acha? 

O outro fechou a cara e o mediu. Do encarava o homem, esperando uma resposta, Chanyeol o olhou novamente também, observando o senso de moda do outro, que vestido com uma calças jeans preta, um moletom cinza simples e uma touca da mesma cor das calças, cobrindo toda a sua orelha, batia o pé. O maior deu uma risada e respondeu sem nenhum filtro:

— Não tenho interesse, obrigado. 

Kyungsoo soltou um _“o que”_ e vendo que o Park não iria mudar opinião, foi embora rapidamente, com algo em mente, deixando o maior sozinho, que agradecido se preparava para ir ao encontro de Min Sang, o qual de acordo com os check in em seu facebook, passava os finais de tarde das terças em um bar perto dali. 

(...) 

A chuva ainda caía pesada no telhado do lugar, as gotas tímidas e pequenas molhavam delicadamente o sobretudo preto de Chanyeol, que encostado na parede de tijolos vermelhas e gelada perto da cafeteria, esperava o outro sair. O soar do relógio rolex prata em seu pulso magro mostrava o tempo passando sem ter um sinal do homem. 

— Eu não tenho tempo para ficar esperando sua vontade em morrer senhor Kim — sussurrou para si. — Que tal um pontapé? 

Rapidamente o maior retirou o celular da pasta de couro, enviando uma mensagem para o celular hackeado da vítima, que segundos depois apareceu na porta, de olhos arregalados e ofegante, sendo a reação preferida de Park, que passava a língua pelos dentes, vendo o pequeno homem correndo direto para sua armadilha. 

(...) 

  
  
  


**Coreia do sul,** **Seongdong** **, Seul, 2019**

A chuva cada vez mais pesada fazia um som estranho, enquanto pingava na placa quadrada antiga e velha da pensão, sua cor esverdeada já desgastada transmitia um ar de abandono, pobreza e desespero algo que se contrastava com o nome do lugar escrito em branco _‘’Éden’’,_ irônico como o destino de Kim Sang naquele momento. Em um quarto escondido por entre os cômodos abandonados e pequenos da pensão, um grito de socorro ecoava por entre as paredes sujas pintadas com o sangue velho e seco das outras almas, que deram seus últimos suspiros no chão frio e monótono do lugar. Park em silêncio, desabotoava o sobretudo o tirando e colocando dobrado perfeitamente na única cadeira de metal enferrujado do lugar. 

— Por favor senhor, não faça isso comigo — implorou o homem. — Olha eu prometo que não vou falar nada. 

Chanyeol continuou em silêncio tirando os utensílios que seriam usados na execução de dentro da mala. Jogado ao chão, Min Sang tentava se soltar da amarração feita pelo outro, o qual era impossível de se escapar. 

— Eu posso pagar muito mais do que a pessoa te contratou ofereceu. 

— Você pode? — perguntou Park, se virando para o homem, enquanto dobrava a manga da camiseta branca. 

— Sim, se você me soltar agora podemos entrar em um acordo! — exclamou se debatendo. 

O maior fez uma expressão de deboche e riu. 

— Às vezes segredos podem valer mais do que dinheiro senhor Kim. 

Kim Min parou por um momento e suspirou alto, seu rosto triangular gordo e sujo com a terra e pó espalhado pelo chão, deixava transparecer sua derrota. Seria impossível sair com vida daquela situação e ele sabia disso. Seu terno amassado se tornava cada vez mais desconfortável e pegajoso por conta de toda aquela transpiração que a adrenalina o oferecia. 

— Então que tal se fizermos um acordo que em vez de uma morte lenta, como eu sei que o juiz o pagou, seja uma morte rápida — falou tentando manter o controle. 

— Se você me dizer onde está o livro caixa que você ficou responsável, quem sabe eu posso escutar seu acordo? — disse se agachando, mostrando a injeção transparente e grossa. 

O barulho das gotas batendo na janela ecoava por todo o lugar, abafando os gritos do homem que jogado ao chão se debatia, balançando a cabeça em movimentos rápidos, enquanto se engasgava com sua própria saliva branca e líquida. Soltava um som abafado e alto em meio a tosse. Park passou a mão pelo cabelo preto e estalou o pescoço puxando a cadeira para si e se sentando, segurava firme a seringa vazia, ao mesmo tempo que olhava o sofrimento do homem que convulsionava. 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos por um momento, e respirou fundo guardando aqueles sons em sua mente, toda aquela situação lembrava sua infância, esta que nunca havia saído de sua memória. 

*** O conteúdo a seguir contém menção de abuso sexual infantil, se achar necessário pule para o próximo asterisco.**

**Coreia do sul, Daejeon, 2000**

As cortinas vermelhas pesadas de veludo faziam um barulho assustador ao serem abertas, parado de pé no meio do pequeno palco de madeira, uma criança em torno de 8 anos olhava para a platéia faminta, está composta por sua maioria de homens de negócios velhos e ricos, que em silêncio, encaravam o menino magro e nu. O ar pesado estava quente o suficiente para fazer com que as testas enrugadas deles se encharcassem de suor, os tornando ainda mais aterrorizantes. O jovem tremia quando todo cômodo se apagou, ficando assim por alguns segundos, quando voltou com apenas uma forte luz amarela iluminando o centro do palco, no qual agora jogado ao chão, o menino se debatia ao ser agarrado pelas mãos de ouro dos senhores da cidade, que o devoravam inúmeras vezes em meios aos gritos e choro abafados dele.

(...)

O céu estava nublado com suas nuvens fartas e escuras flutuando por ela, chamando a atenção do menino que sentado com a cabeça apoiada perto da janela, a olhava com seu corpo dolorido e machucado. Nada passava em sua mente e isso acontecia muitas vezes durante o dia, principalmente quando chegava a hora do _‘’espetáculo’’_ como dizia seu pai adotivo. Chanyeol nunca conhecera sua verdadeira família, o jovem vivia mudando de lares passando de mão em mão, até que um dia foi adotado por um casal rico do norte da cidade. Seu coração já acostumado com a rejeição, não esperava que o casal lhe retribuísse o carinho, muito menos que o dessem amor, para ele a dor da violência que havia sofrido durante seus primeiros anos de vida eram os suficientes para saber que ele não passava apenas de um peso morto. Porém, naquela casa grande e elegante a violência não existia apenas nos xingamentos e chutes que recebia, o abuso ali era algo maior e muito pior, algo que o penetrava diariamente, lhe arrancando toda consciência infantil que ainda restava dentro do seu peito pequeno. 

— Está na hora, Park. — Uma voz autoritária comandou, chegando perto do menino magro. — Vamos não faça essa cara, hoje temos um convidado especial. 

O cheiro de perfume caro penetrava pelas narinas de Chanyeol, que o seguia com a cabeça baixa. O terno azul-marinho bem-passado e caro, tinha uma textura aveludada como a pele de um pêssego, o homem com seus 42 anos era alto e esguio, com uma feição forte e pequenos olhos que faziam uma linha ao se fechar, ele andava delicadamente, ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

Seu esquema de pornografia havia começado há muito tempo, com um pensamento do próprio criador que construía mundos teatrais e pagava para adolescentes em situação de miséria, que buscavam um prato de comida antes que morressem de fome. Quando um dia, um colega distante o fez um pedido e para isso ele pagaria uma boa quantidade para que o homem pudesse satisfazer o desejo do outro. Era incrível como pessoas ricas pagavam por situações abusivas com crianças, por isso o homem engravatado buscou achar alguém que pudesse usar para manter aquele dinheiro entrando em sua conta, e Park Chanyeol fora o escolhido. 

— Sabe eu tenho um dilema nessa vida — disse o mais velho, se agachando e o despindo. — Todo mundo tem seu preço Chanyeol, se uma pessoa pagar o suficiente você deve fazer o que for preciso para ganhar esse dinheiro. Entendeu? 

O menor balançou a cabeça concordando com o outro. Ele respirava ofegante se preparando para mais uma _“peça”._ O barulho da cortina se abrindo fazia com que o pelo da sua nuca se arrepiarem, a luz forte o cegando deixava toda a situação ainda mais sufocadora. Park passou os olhos pelo lugar vazio, no qual existia apenas uma mesa baixa de madeira, disposta no centro ao lado dela um homem na casa dos 43 anos, vestido com um terno todo preto e um chapéu. Estava sentado na cadeira aveludada vermelha, seus olhos redondos e castanhos o observavam e sua boca grande e larga exibiam um sorriso torto. Ele estalou o pescoço em um movimento e chamou o garoto para perto de si, batendo na perna magra. 

O menino engoliu em seco e se aproximou do outro devagar. A luz forte que iluminava o palco de madeira agora vazio começou o acompanhar, em poucos segundos sua pele branca se arrepiava com o toque de seda das calças do homem que sorria para ele. A mão quente e áspera dele passava por todo o corpo pequeno e frágil do menino, que fechou os olhos limpando sua mente para o que viesse depois, quando o hálito quente do mais velho preencheu seu ouvido.

— Pegue essa adaga e mate-o — sussurrou, tirando o chapéu preto. 

Sua voz aguda foi abafada com o grito de surpresa do pai que parado no canto se afastava. 

— Como você ousa voltar depois do que fez com minha última criança? 

Chanyeol o olhou sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, tentando assimilar o que o outro havia dito. 

— Se você fizer isso eu te pago — falou sorrindo, ignorando as perguntas do outro homem. 

O jovem balançou a cabeça concordando com o pedido do homem, pegou a adaga dourada e se levantou indo em direção ao seu pai que parado no canto o encarava com um olhar assustado. Seus passos eram rápidos, assim como seu coração que parecia sair por sua boca, sua mente vazia apenas via o sangue jorrando do corpo caído no chão que se contorcia com cada facada penetrando em sua carne flácida e branca que fazia um som único ao bater no metal da faca. O som que para aquela criança era o suficiente para se sentir livre. 

******

**Coreia do sul,** **Seongdong** **, Seul, 2019**

O barulho alto de uma gargalhada puxou Park de volta para o presente, dando de cara com Byeon Deuk Boom, agachado, cutucando o corpo sem vida de mais uma vítima do assassino de aluguel. Chanyeol se levantou e se aproximou do outro, comentando enquanto abotoava a manga da camisa:

— Byeon eu vou deixar esse serviço com você agora, tudo bem? Você pode fazer o quiser com ele. 

— Sim senhor, Park! — exclamou sorrindo. 

O chuvisco lá fora era o único som que ecoava no corredor vazio e sujo do lugar, Park andava devagar abotoando o sobretudo, quando trombou com Eom Sok, encostada na porta de vidro da entrada lixando as unhas, a mulher de meia-idade o olhou com seus olhos redondos e deu um sorriso falso. 

— Acredito que você tenha aprendido sua lição senhora Eom Sok Boom. — Expressou o mais alto, passando a mão pelo cabelo preto curto. 

Ela o olhou bem e balançou a cabeça, concordando ainda em silêncio. Park deu um sorriso de lado e saiu seguindo seu caminho. 

— Um dia Chanyeol tudo isso vai voltar para você — murmurou Sok, olhando o homem alto e elegante ir embora, ao mesmo tempo que mandava uma mensagem em seu celular barato. 

**Coreia do sul, Itaewon, Seul, 2019**

As estrelas começavam a aparecer lentamente na escuridão do céu, Do Kyungsoo suspirava encostado na janela gelada do prédio da agência de fotografia. Já havia se passado uma semana desde da última vez que o menor vira o homem misterioso denominado L-1485, o qual recusava aceitar qualquer pedido dele ou dizer seu nome verdadeiro. 

— Por que você está suspirando tanto, Kyunggie? — perguntou Baekhyun, se aproximando do amigo. — Ainda está pensando naquele homem? 

— Byun, eu tenho certeza que é ele — afirmou, coçando a nuca. 

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? 

— Eu apenas sei — murmurou, olhando para o horizonte. 

Baekhyun deu um suspiro e se espreguiçou, enquanto olhava a rua agitada lá fora quando questionou apontando para uma pessoa, vestido com um terno de veludo atravessando a rua. 

— Kyungsoo? Aquele não é o homem alto que você estava procurando? 

(...)

Os passos apressados na escada repercutia por todo o edifício de vidro, Do corria rápido em direção ao outro que se afastava cada vez mais.

_‘’Dessa vez você não me escapa.’’_ Pensou.

Suas pernas fortes o suficiente para correr uma maratona davam o melhor de si se aproximando rapidamente do maior. 

— Ei! L-1485, pare aí mesmo! — gritou no meio da calçada. 

Chanyeol virou arqueando a sobrancelha e suspirando ao ver quem o chamava. 

— Você está me seguindo por acaso, senhor Do Kyungsoo? — perguntou, se aproximando do menor. 

— Não, é apenas o destino me ajudando de alguma forma. — Assegurou, cruzando os braços. 

— Deixe-me adivinhar, você quer saber meu nome e depois me convencer a participar da sua sessão de fotos. Certo? 

O menor fez um bico e puxou todo o ar que podia, tentando recuperar o fôlego. 

— Se você já sabe disso, por que ainda pergunta? 

Chanyeol ficou um tempo em silêncio, olhando para o outro e deu um sorriso de lado, quando indagou passando a língua pelos dentes brancos:

— Me diga Do Kyungsoo, você faria qualquer coisa para que eu te conte meu nome?

— Qualquer coisa! — exclamou, cerrando os punhos. 

Park deu uma risadinha e jogou todo o cabelo preto para trás, respondendo em seguida: 

— Acho que você deveria ter pensado duas vezes em responder algo assim para mim. 

*** O conteúdo a seguir contém BDSM, se sentir desconfortável passe para o próximo asterisco.**

**Coreia do sul, Daechi-dong, Seul, 2019**

O barulho do chuveiro ligado penetrava o ouvido de Kyungsoo, que sentado na cama macia e branca, mordia os lábios. Ele não sabia dizer o que havia levado aceitar aquele acordo com Chanyeol, tudo acontecera tão rápido que o menor sequer sabia como chegara ali, e muito menos quando colocara aquele roupão branco. O virar do registro ecoou pelo quarto demonstrando que, ou ele fugia, ou ele ficava ali e cumpria sua parte do acordo, mas Do não era um homem de inseguranças, se ele teria que ir pra cama com aquele homem para descobrir seu nome, isso que ele faria. 

A porta de arrastar de madeira se abriu devagar deixando a fumaça quente do banheiro penetrar o quarto, Park saiu do banheiro nu, enquanto secava seu cabelo fino buscava por algo escondido por meio das gavetas do enorme armário marrom disposto no canto do quarto. Kyungsoo passou os olhos pelo corpo definido e alto do outro observando as curvas que se desenhava por toda corpulência. 

Park percebeu o olhar de Do em seu corpo, isso despertou sua fera interior. A noite ia ser longa, sua única certeza é que ele ia se divertir. Fazia tempo que ele queria ver o menor irritante sofrer, só de pensar naquele rosto choroso e pedindo para parar o deixou ainda mais excitado. 

— Já podemos começar? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo — comentou Kyungsoo, o distraindo de seus anseios. 

O mais alto caminhava como uma onça perseguindo sua presa, seu corpo emanava autoridade e poder. Do não conseguia desviar o olhar e por um pequeno momento pensou em sair dali. 

_“Isso é loucura, a que ponto o meu trabalho é tão importante para mim.”_ Pensou, mordendo os lábios. 

Kyungsoo não conseguiu terminar seus pensamentos, pois Park já próximo de si, ergueu a mão lhe dando um tapa em seu rosto. 

— A partir de agora, você vai me chamar de Senhor. E só deve falar quando eu perguntar. Meu pequeno pet tem que aprender o seu lugar. E mais uma coisa — disse Chanyeol, segurando firme em seu rosto. — Caso seja muito para você diga vermelho e eu paro. Não se esqueça porque não vou repetir. Sua palavra segura é vermelho. 

— Porque eu vou precisar de uma palavra segura, isso é ridículo. É só sexo — respondeu Do, afastando a mão do maior de seu rosto.

— Parece que minha puta não sabe onde se meteu. — Riu o maior, o segurando pelo pescoço. — Remo ou chicote? 

— O que? 

— Como é sua primeira vez, vou deixar você escolher. Você prefere 10 chicotadas ou 10 rematas? — Park segurou em seu rosto novamente e sussurrou: — Cada vez que você me desrespeitar eu vou bater em você. Estamos entendidos? 

— Sim.

— Sim , o quê?

— Sim, Senhor! — exclamou o menor, engolindo em seco. 

— Você não me respondeu. Remo ou chicote? 

Kyungsoo tentou pensar em qual seria o melhor, ou o menos pior, mas sua cabeça estava dando voltas o que era esse absurdo de remo. 

— Chicote, senhor. — Arriscou. 

— Boa escolha — disse, passando a língua pelos dentes. — Agora deite na cama, e tire esse roupão ridículo.

O menor, com medo do que podia acontecer se o desobedecesse, retirou o pesado roupão rapidamente, o jogando no canto no quarto, quando se virou para o outro que segurava uma corda de fibra natural dourada, o qual se esticava nas mãos grandes dele. Chanyeol fez um sinal para que ficasse parado enquanto o amarrava no método conhecido como _Shibari_ , sem gentileza ele puxou seus braços para trás, amarrando apertado seus pulsos pequenos um ao lado do outro, como se ele estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Começou a enrolar seus braços fazendo cinco pequenos nós um em cada ponto no meio de suas costas nuas. 

A corda fina roçava sua pele, ao mesmo tempo que o imobilizava, sem perceber Park agora em sua frente, passava a corda pelo seu pescoço e descia para seu peitoral, deixando seus mamilos ainda mais rosados. Depois de alguns minutos, o maior finalizou com mais um nó, seus olhos castanhos não possuíam nenhuma expressão apenas a vontade de consumi-lo, e o jogando na cama de costas espalmou a bunda do menor que deu um gemido, deixando sua pele leitosa ainda mais rosada. 

— Alguém já entrou no seu buraco apertado? — questionou Chanyeol, se aproximando e lambendo o ouvido do pequeno que em seguida mordeu e puxou com os dentes. — Me responda pet, alguém já gozou no seu buraco? 

— Não senhor, você é o primeiro — falou fechando os olhos. 

— Bom menino. A partir de agora só pense em nós dois. Você só deve pensar no meu cheiro, nos meus beijos e claro no meu pau.

Do de quatro já estava ficando excitado, ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado, mas não podia negar que essa conversa suja e esse poder todo estava mexendo com seu corpo. Park deu um sorriso e pegou o lubrificante começando a massagear o pênis de Kyungsoo.

— Parece que meu pequeno já está bem acordado. E aqui, seu buraco está ansioso para engolir meu pau?

Park perguntou esfregando e contornando o ânus de Do, e sem aviso ele enviou um dedo dentro dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu pênis, o maior ia da base até sua cabeça de cogumelo. 

Kyungsoo sentiu um tremor subindo por sua espinha o deixando com medo, mas ele já estava quase gozando isso era muito bom. Contudo, da mesma forma que Park começo ele parou. O menor não conseguiu nem esconder o som de protesto ao perceber. 

— Parece que minha puta está se divertindo, não se esqueça nós temos a noite toda — murmurou o maior perto de seu ouvido, antes de se levantar. 

Deitado na cama Kyungsoo só conseguiu ver as costas de Chanyeol, mas sabia que ele estava pegando alguma coisa, a curiosidade e apreensão o deixou ainda mais excitado, fazendo com que seu membro começasse a vazar.

— Cada vez que eu te chicotear você deve contar em voz alta — ordenou, voltando para perto da cama. 

— Sim senhor — respondeu o menor com sua voz trêmula. 

Do fechou os olhos e escutou o estalo do chicote em sua pele que fervia com o toque do couro.

— Um. — Começou a contar com a voz abafada. — Dois, três. 

Ao mesmo tempo que ele queria chorar e pedir para parar essa loucura, alguma coisa dentro de si não deixava. Era como se algo dentre dele tivesse despertado, talvez ele fosse uma puta do sexo adormecida mesmo.

— Oito, nove e dez.

Park ficou impressionado seu brinquedinho nem mesmo chorou, talvez ele estivesse sendo muito mole. Esse pensando em si era um absurdo, Chanyeol já podia ver os vergões do corpo leitoso da sua puta. 

— Sua bunda está vermelha, talvez você tenha dificuldade em sentar amanhã. — Park falou, soltando o chicote preto no chão. 

— Eu estou bem senhor — disse ofegante. 

— Disso eu não tenho dúvida.

O maior se abaixou e começou a beijar Do, o beijo era ansioso e violento. Ao mesmo tempo, ele aproveitou e enfiou dois dedos em seu buraco, fazendo o movimento de vai e vem com os dedos. O pequeno gemia baixinho quando Park começou a beijar e morder seu pescoço, o assassino podia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua língua, ele desceu para seu ombro pequeno e rosado chupando e mordendo até se sentir satisfeito. 

Do não conseguia pensar direito, ele estava suando e gemendo como uma prostituta de um porno barato.

— Parece que você já está pronto — falou Park, o virando para si e aproximando seu pênis da boca avermelhada do outro. — Abra, não se esqueça se você me morder eu arranco seus dentes. 

Do fez o que ele pediu, começou lambendo somente a cabeça que já estava vermelha e com pré-gozo. Depois de uma tempo ele se sentiu confiante e conseguiu enfiar o pênis de Park cada vez mais fundo em sua garganta.

— Isso mesmo, use sua boca como um bom brinquedo. 

Depois de alguns minutos, Park segurou a cabeça do menor, molhada por conta do suor e começou a fuder sua boca, quando mais Kyungsoo engasgava mais fundo ele ia. Quando um gemido alto ecoou no quarto fazendo o mais alto gozar no fundo da garganta de seu pet. 

— Não deixe uma gota cair, engula tudo como um bom pet — ordenou. 

O menor engoliu o esperma desesperado para respirar, seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e ele tinha certeza que seu nariz estava escorrendo. 

_‘’O que esse homem tinha feito com ele?’’_ Pensou. 

Ao se mexer na cama o fotógrafo percebeu algo viscoso escorrendo por suas pernas e molhando a corda, ele respirou alto percebendo que gozara. Chanyeol deu um sorriso e o virou de costas, segurando o pênis de Do nas mãos comentou:

— Parece que meu brinquedinho está ansioso, uma puta tão gananciosa. Seu buraco deve estar desesperado pelo meu pau. 

Sem esperar muito Park enfiou seu pênis dentro do outro de uma só vez, o fazendo choramingar pela dor inicial, mas não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois cada estocada que Park dava dentro dele ia mais fundo, e acertava um lugar dentro dele que o estava deixando louco. 

— Seu buraco está me apertando tanto, me sugando. Que boa puta eu tenho, de quem é essa puta? 

Perguntou Park batendo em sua bunda. 

— Quem é o dono dessa puta? A quem esse buraco pertence? 

Do estremeceu quando Park bateu mais uma vez em sua bunda rosada, ele estava gemendo tanto, seu coração estava acelerado o fazendo babar. 

— Sua senhor, eu sou sua puta — respondeu o menor, gemendo.

— Que coisinha mais impaciente, você quer gozar? — perguntou o outro, mordendo suas costas. — Você quer que eu goze dentro de você e te encha? 

— Sim, me encha senhor. Me faça seu, me mostre de quem é esse buraco.

Park segurou Kyungsoo pela corda e começou a entrar e sair dele em uma velocidade desumana. A única coisa que se podia escutar no quarto era pele batendo contra pele e os gemidos dele. 

O maior grunhiu e gozou de uma só vez. Segurando o cabelo do outro puxou sua cabeça dando-lhe um beijo desleixado e com fome, aproveitando e mordendo aqueles lábios em formato de coração. 

Do estava na nuvem, ele tinha certeza que sua alma saíra do seu corpo. Claro que o menor não ia falar isso em voz alta, mas o sexo fora incrível. Chanyeol levantou rápido e abriu uma gaveta tirando uma corda preta e bem fina, quando ele se virou e começou a amarrar no pênis do Kyungsoo.

— O que você está fazendo senhor? — indagou se contorcendo. 

— Agora meu doce pet, você só vai gozar quando eu desatar esse nó. — Park falou passando o dedo ao longo do pênis do outro. — Tantas coisas que eu posso fazer com esse corpo, eu quero que você implore para eu te foder. Eu quero ver você desesperado.

_‘’Ok, o sexo fora incrivel, mas não vou me rebaixar a tanto’’_ pensou Kyungsoo. 

— Você pode tentar senhor, mas não sei se vai funcionar. 

— É aí que você se engana pequeno, seu buraco já me pertence. Ele está desesperado para eu fude-lo. 

O menor arregalou os olhos e mordeu os lábios pensativo.

— Eu vou desamarrar e você vai ficar de quatro, não se esqueça. Não me toque e não se toque, este corpo pertence a mim agora! — exclamou Park, batendo no rosto do outro. 

Ao ser desamarrado Do levantou para ficar na posição que o maior pediu, entretanto, seus braços marcados e vermelhos tremiam sem parar o fazendo ficar com medo de não conseguir. Chanyeol se aproximou dele e ordenou que ele o chupasse. 

Kyungsoo o chupou como se estivesse chupando o mais doce pirulito do mundo, como se ele estivesse com sede e aquela torneira fosse o único lugar que lhe pudesse fornecer água. O menor estava desesperado para provar que ele era bom no boquete, o fazendo implorar pela aprovação do homem. 

— Parece que você sabe usar essa sua boca — comentou, puxando sua cabeça para longe de seu membro. — Está bom pet, eu quero terminar dentro de você e só mais uma coisa eu vou venda-lo. 

Park saiu e voltou com um pano de seda preto, amarrando em volta de sua cabeça o deixando no escuro. Kyungsoo sabia que o outro estava perto, pois conseguia ouvir sua respiração, mas não conseguia ver onde ele estava e isso o excitou ainda mais. 

Sem aviso Chanyeol entrou nele, puxando seu cabelo preto trazendo sua cabeça para trás e sussurrou:

— Quando eu terminar, você não vai lembrar seu nome, muito menos o meu. 

O mais alto aproveitou para morder as costas do menor, ele queria marcá-lo. Ele não só mordeu como bateu naquela bunda redonda, ele estava se deliciando. 

— Como eu queria gravar esse momento, eu estou entrando e saindo dentro do seu buraco, você consegue sentir? — questionou, puxando ainda mais sua cabeça. — Você consegue sentir seu buraco me sugando. Me pedindo para ir mais fundo? 

— Sim, por favor mais — respondeu Kyungsoo, babando. — Quero mais fundo senhor.

Chanyeol segurou o pescoço fino de Do, o sufocando por exatos cinco segundos. O menor podia sentir seu rosto ficando vermelho, ele estava desesperado isso era muito. Ele queria tanto gozar mais não conseguia por causa daquele laço maldito, sua cabeça estava girando e ele não conseguia pensar direito. 

O maior apertou mais uma vez o pescoço do outro, segurando bem firme para ter certeza de que ele não estava respirando. Park podia sentir a saliva de Kyungsoo escorrendo entre seus dedos, mais um pouco e ele podia matá-lo simples assim. O deixando com mais tesão, ele amava essa sensação de controle. 

Por fim o soltou, deixando ele respirar. 

Do começou a tossir desesperado buscando por ar. Porém, nem mesmo isso o desestimulou, seu pau está duro como uma rocha, ele não ia aguentar muito. 

— Por favor senhor eu preciso gozar, está começando a doer. 

Park fingiu que não ouviu e foi cada vez mais fundo, acertando o botão mágico dele. Sendo sincero nem ele conseguia aguentar muito mais, já que estava quase gozando. 

— O que você quer pet? — perguntou, enfiando o dedo na boca do outro. 

— Por favor senhor, me desamarre eu preciso gozar. 

— Eu estou te fodendo tão bem assim pequeno? 

— Sim, sim — implorou, revirando os olhos com a dor. — Não aguento mais, eu preciso gozar L-1485.

Chanyeol deu um sorriso de lado e bateu na bunda rosada e marcada de Do. 

— Quem está te fundendo a ponto de você perder sua mente é Park Chanyeol. 

Respondeu gozando e soltando o nó no pênis de Kyungsoo, que gozou e caiu na cama desmaiando. 

— Parece que foi muito para minha doce puta — sussurrou o maior, lambendo os dedos. 

*** ***

(...)

Amanheceu com o sol penetrando nas cortinas escuras e longas do quarto quente, Chanyeol acordou com os olhos pesados, ele passou a mão ao seu lado sentindo apenas o lençol de seda branco vazio e gelado. O mais alto levantou passando a mão pelo cabelo preto, a casa silenciosa deixava claro que não havia mais ninguém ali além dele. 

— Espero que agora ele não venha mais atrás de mim — falou, estralando o pescoço. 

A água quente do chuveiro escorria pelo corpo definido do assassino que aceitava o carinho das gotas ferventes por seu corpo, lhe arrancando um suspiro. Agora que ele tinha cuidado do fotógrafo irritante, poderia focar no seu último trabalho ali na Coreia.

Chanyeol tinha algumas regras muito importantes dentro do seu serviço e a mais importante era o tempo em que ele vivia no país, depois de quatro anos em um lugar ele se mudava para outra cidade ou outro continente, dessa forma ele estaria longe caso alguém resolvesse investigar seus crimes, por conta dessa regra, o maior tinha vivido uma vida sem problemas com a justiça que sempre se mostrava inútil ou corrupta. 

O quarto cheio de fumaça estava bagunçado por causa de tudo o que ocorrera na outra noite. O maior suspirou, buscando por sua mala que ainda continha alguns vestígios de sangue devido à execução da outra noite, ele andou pelo apartamento a encontrando em cima da mesa de mármore mesclado, pegou a mala cara e a levou de volta para o quarto que ainda desarrumado, fez o outro soltar um suspiro, que pensava se deveria ou não trabalhar naquele dia. 

(...) 

Algumas semanas havia se passado e a vida de Park voltara a ser como era, sem muito estresse ou pessoas o chamando pela rua. 

As buzinas altas dos carros passando pela avenida entravam pela enorme janela do prédio luxuoso do maior, que deitado no sofá aveludado, planejava mais uma morte, esta que por sua vez era grandiosa e cara dando a oportunidade perfeita para que pudesse fechar com chave de ouro todos seus anos trabalhando em Seul. O trabalho da vez era a morte encomendada de um jovem homem que havia trabalhado por alguns anos como assistente do próprio prefeito da cidade que naquele ano planejava se reeleger, mas que por conta de um deslize fora descoberto em um esquema de propina pelo mesmo assessor que se recusou a ficar em silêncio levantando a dúvida necessária para que uma encomenda fosse feita. E essa morte, seria feita no dia seguinte assim como combinado, pelo menos era o que Park esperava. 

(...)

**Coreia do sul,** **Seongdong** **, Seul, 2019**

O sol ainda não tinha se posto e brilhava no topo do céu azul, a janela da pensão coberta com jornais velhos e apodrecidos tentava de alguma forma manter os raios quentes da estrela fora, mas sem sucesso que por conta dos buracos feitos por conta do tempo penetrava todo o cômodo iluminando o corpo recém executado, o qual pendurado em uma corda grossa e amarela balançava como um grande pêndulo que ia de um lado para o outro.

Chanyeol estralou o pescoço arrumando as luvas de couro, seu terno de linho off-white longo amassado por conta do esforço excessivo em levantar um corpo do chão o deixava com calor o forçando a tirar o paletó, colocando-o perfeitamente dobrado sobre o braço esquerdo. 

Com tudo finalizado o maior pegou sua mala e começou a sair do prédio que fedia ainda mais, chegando nas escadas do edifício o homem percebeu algo de diferente, em nenhum momento do dia Eom Sok tinha o atrapalhado, muito menos escutara a risada marcante de Byeon Deuk, aquilo não estava certo. 

O barulho da escada parecia ainda mais agudo naquele dia, o dia estava quente demais e o prédio estava mais iluminado do que o normal e parado no último degrau Park olhava calmo para as quatro viaturas da polícia paradas na frente do edifício, os policiais com os olhos assustados e armas apontadas para o outro se moviam devagar, enquanto gritavam para que ele levantasse as mãos e saisse lentamente da pensão. O mais alto deu um sorriso de lado e saiu devagar como se tudo aquilo fosse um grande espetáculo e ele fosse o principal da peça. Em poucos minutos dois grandes homens vestidos com uniformes azuis vieram em sua direção o segurando pelo braço e o algemando. 

— Park Chanyeol você está sendo preso pelo assassinato de mais de 25 pessoas — falou um homem, enquanto o levava para a viatura. — Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio, tudo o que você disser pode e provavelmente será usado contra você em seu julgamento. Você também tem o direito de ter um advogado presente durante o seu interrogatório. Se você não puder pagar um advogado, um será nomeado para você, se entendeu o que eu disse confirme. 

Chanyeol deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça confirmando. Em sua cabeça não se tinha nenhum pensamento, o maior sabia que um dia aquilo aconteceria, mas achava que isso não aconteceria tão cedo, o surpreendendo. 

(...)

O barulho da sirene era alto e ofuscante, ela engolia qualquer som presente ali, menos os comentários dos oficiais que sentados na frente do assassino o julgavam pelos inúmeros homicídios. Park deu uma risadinha e disse jogando seu cabelo para trás: 

— Querem escutar algo engraçado? Não é o louco que é perverso, mas a sociedade em que ele vive. Vocês não acham? 

Os policiais assustados com a calma do outro engoliram em seco e se mantiveram em silêncio pelo resto da viagem que já havia se tornado uma tortura para eles. 

**Coreia do Sul, Jongno-gu, Seul, 2019**

O prédio da Agência de Polícia Metropolitana de Seul, era uma enorme construção bege no formato de um quadrado, com inúmeras janelas e uma torre de transmissão em seu topo. O lugar era facilmente reconhecido, mesmo estando longe qualquer pessoa poderia dizer que aquele edifício pertencia a polícia. Naquele dia, sentado por entre as incontáveis salas, Chanyeol se acomodava na cadeira de metal da sala de interrogação, no qual um policial vestido com uma roupa casual o fazia perguntas esperando que o assassino o contasse algo. Entretanto, para sua infelicidade, Park apenas bocejava enquanto o escutava dizer suas teorias. 

Depois de inúmeras tentativas, o jovem oficial saiu da sala irritado. No corredor alguns policiais o esperavam. 

— Aquele maldito não vai me dizer nada! — exclamou, se apoiando na parede. 

— Ele não vai falar facilmente que matou um monte de pessoas, você deveria saber disso como um bom policial que é — comentou outro. — Você falou sobre sua infância? 

— Sim, — respondeu abrindo a pasta amarelada que segurava embaixo do braço. — Me pergunto o que aconteceu naquele dia, seus pais adotivos foram encontrados mortos a facadas em sua residência e ele desapareceu por tanto tempo. 

— E pensar que descobriram todo tipo de pornografia infantil na casa — respondeu outro passando a mão pelo cabelo ralo. — E o que você vai fazer? 

O corredor gelado e mal decorado de uma cor amarelada ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, quando uma voz marcante ecoou:

— Me deixem falar com ele. 

Os policiais se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça confirmando a ordem. A porta de madeira escura da sala fez um rangido ao ser aberta, a sala simples com uma mesa de metal no meio, paredes de azulejos brancos e um chão de concreto estava mal iluminada, mesmo que lá fora estivesse um sol atormentador o cômodo continuaria intenso e sem cor deixando qualquer um sufocado. Park cruzou os braços e deu um outro sorriso, o maior não se importava em ficar sentado ali escutando as baboseiras que aquele homem falava para ele, ao contrário do que as pessoas pensavam, ele se divertia com toda a situação, porém sua gargalhada alta naquele momento não se dava por conta de estar ali, mas sim da pessoa parada de frente para ele com os olhos redondos o encarando. 

— Eu devia ter previsto isso — comentou o maior, ainda sorrindo, se aproximando do oficial sentado à sua frente. — Ver você interpretando esse papel de policial durão me dá vontade de te fuder novamente, você gostaria disso não é? Do Kyungsoo? 

  
  


**França, Lyon, 2017**

Os passos apressados de alguém no chão do piso de mármore ecoavam por todo o majestoso prédio de vidro. Um jovem estrangeiro corria com tudo o que podia indo em direção às salas da equipe de inteligência criminal, no fundo do edifício e em um só grito ele entrou na sala ampla cheia de computadores e pessoas debatendo sobre algum assunto importante no momento. 

— Descobrimos onde seu contratado estava! — exclamou se aproximando do chefe. — Chefe, finalmente descobriram para onde ele foi. 

O homem baixo e gordo de meia-idade, tinha um bigode avantajado e uma expressão carrancuda que permanecia a mesma em qualquer situação, vestido com seu melhor terno encarava o jovem ofegante e sorridente. 

— Onde está Do Kyungsoo? — perguntou com uma expressão séria. 

— Na sala de interrogação senhor, com o suspeito. 

Rapidamente o homem com sua presença forte saiu da sala, indo em direção a sala de interrogatórios do andar de baixo. Em poucos minutos ele se encontrava na frente da porta de aço pensando se deveria entrar ou não, quando foi surpreendido com o barulho alto da maçaneta sendo aberta dando espaço para um pequeno asiático de olhos redondos e uma boca rosada, com o cabelo curto molhado por conta do suor e a manga da camisa manchada de sangue. 

— Eric me informou que vocês descobriram para onde aquele homem foi após fazer toda aquela bagunça por aqui? — questionou o oficial do departamento. 

— Sim senhor — esclareceu Do, limpando a palma da mão com um pano branco tirado do bolso da calça preta de alfaiataria. — Nos foi informado que ele voltou para seu país de origem e também seu nome de nascença. 

— E qual seria? 

— Coreia do Sul senhor, mais especificamente Seul. E o nome, Park Chanyeol.

Um silêncio permaneceu no corredor vazio e gelado, quando limpando a garganta o mais velho ordenou: 

— Não deve ser um nome comum, bom você já sabe o deve fazer certo agente? 

— Sim senhor — respondeu Kyungsoo, sorrindo. 

— Dessa vez não o deixe fugir e o traga de volta para nós — avisou o chefe, batendo nos ombros pequenos do outro e voltando para a sala principal. 

Do Kyungsoo um agente de inteligência criminal da Interpol havia sido designado para cuidar de um caso curioso que estava assombrando todas as redes policiais da Europa. Um homem alto, vestido com um terno tinha sido relatado como o responsável por assassinatos de todos os estilos recentes na área. Entretanto, por conta de ser um homicídio sem nenhuma aparente relação, nenhuma pista tinha sido descoberta por anos, até que um dia um homem na casa dos 57 anos conhecido pela polícia, que devia milhões em dívidas pagou todas as suas cobranças e desapareceu do mapa deixando algumas pessoas curiosas pelo motivo. E uma delas era o oficial Kyungsoo que com uma pequena força acabou arrancando informações preciosas do homem. 

— Alô, Baekhyun? — Sua voz forte ecoou pelo corredor agora vazio. — Sou eu Kyungsoo, lembra quando você me disse que precisava de uma ajuda na sua nova agência? Será que você aceita o currículo de um velho amigo? 

(...) 

**Coreia do Sul, Jongno-gu, Seul, 2019**

Kyungsoo deu um sorriso de lado e o respondeu se levantando: 

— Por que você não desiste Park Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol respirou fundo trazendo consigo todos os odores da sala para dentro de suas narinas e disse estalando o pescoço:

— Por que você não me chupa mais uma vez? 

O menor fechou os olhos por um momento e se sentou novamente, olhando para o rosto tranquilo do outro. 

— Sabe quantos anos da minha vida você me custou? — indagou, cruzando os braços. 

Park o olhou melhor e arqueou a sobrancelha esperando pela resposta.

— Cinco anos, cinco anos te procurando por todos os lados e foi em um pub que eu te achei — respondeu rindo. — Engraçado como as coisas acontecem. Não é?

— Você falando assim eu fico honrado por ter sido algo tão especial para você. 

O menor fechou a cara e se levantou. Ele esperara tanto por aquele momento, para o momento em que colocaria as mãos no assassino que havia enganado e caçoado os policiais de quase todos os continentes. 

— Você vai ficar preso por um bom tempo senhor Park Chanyeol. 

— Sabe Do — comentou Park, se arrumando na cadeira. — Existe um ditado que diz: cada santo tem um passado e todo pecador tem um futuro, você não acha isso interessante? 

Kyungsoo parou por um momento e se virou para o outro que sorria para ele. Com um sorriso largo e atormentador, o encarava com seus olhos castanhos cheios de fúria e ódio o comendo vivo. Apenas uma coisa se passava na cabeça de Do naquela hora, em algum momento Park Chanyeol já havia sido uma criança inocente? 

— Não me compare com você — respondeu Kyungsoo, abrindo a porta pesada. 

— Não se preocupe, eu posso cuidar rapidamente da senhora Eom, mas você meu pequeno irá receber um tratamento especial. 

O ranger da porta se fechando misturou com a gargalhada que vinha da sala repercutindo por todo o corredor vazio do prédio.

(...) 

A voz autoritária do comandante da polícia podia ser escutada de longe, mesmo com a porta de sua sala fechada suas ordens eram claras. 

— Eu já te disse oficial, o acusado Park Chanyeol irá ser julgado pela corte coreana! — exclamou, cruzando os braços. 

— Para ele ser solto daqui a dois anos? — questionava o menor, batendo a mão na mesa. — Eu tenho ordens oficiais para levar ele comigo de volta para a corte francesa. 

O senhor já com seus 62 anos com o rosto manchado por conta do sol se movia pela sala com seu corpo esguio, ao mesmo tempo que tentava fazer com que o outro entendesse sua situação. 

— Senhor Do, o acusado é um cidadão coreano e cometeu crimes em território coreano, lamento, mas não vai haver a transferência dele por agora. Se você tiver algo contra isso entre com um pedido de extradição. 

Dito isso, o homem vestido com seu uniforme policial bem-passado e azul se encaminhou para a porta de madeira da sala larga, clara e decorada com pinturas tradicionais por todos os cantos, quando ele parou por um momento e disse se virando para Do: 

— Ele irá ser levado agora para a penitenciária, onde irá esperar pelo seu julgamento. Você pode ver ele sendo levado se isso te fizer ficar mais tranquilo. 

(...) 

Os pássaros se juntavam perto da enorme janela do corredor quente e ensolarado da agência metropolitana, era irônico como o sol estava sorrindo naquele dia que sem nenhuma vergonha iluminava todos os passos de Chanyeol, o qual vestido com seu terno caro e elegante, com o cabelo castanho todo penteado para trás e um sorriso tranquilo no rosto caminhava em direção ao elevador sendo escoltado por dois policiais que sérios esperavam à porta do elevador fechar.

O menor parado no meio do corredor respirava fundo tentando se manter calmo com toda aquela situação, quando em meios aos seus pensamentos seus olhos redondos e brilhantes se encontraram com os frios de Park, que murmurando algo apenas para o outro sorria, enquanto a porta pesada e velha do elevador se fechava diante de si. 

O barulho alto da corrente metálica do elevador funcionando fazia seu coração bater rápido demais, seus olhos arregalados e perplexos por conta do que tinha escutado segundos atrás, faziam ele olhar fixamente para a porta cinza fechada, a única separação entre dois mundos que no final se mostrou ser o mesmo. 

Do Kyungsoo podia ter conhecido os piores criminosos do mundo, mas ninguém se comparava a ele, ninguém se comparava a Park Chanyeol, e todos que já havia o conhecido em algum momento sabia o que ele fazia com as pessoas que não lhe eram úteis. 

Chanyeol as exterminava. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por ter tirado esse tempinho para ler essa estória, fiz com muito cuidado e carinho.  
> Espero que tenham gostado e pegado as referências e detalhes :)  
> Não esqueçam de dar muito amor ao fest! Obrigada <3 
> 
> E uma última coisinha, essa estória não é para ser algo romântico, por isso, por favor não romantizem a relação deles.


End file.
